


Mass Effect: The Return

by AgentCarolina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina
Summary: summary to come





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/warning to any and all who read this know now that this work is based on the extended cut of the control Ending to the game and this will contain mature content down the line dealing with interspecies adult romantic relations. So if any of this offends you turn back now because I will not change it and do not apologize for my opinions on the game based on how people think that game should have ended. You have been warned.

The Return (a Mass Effect fanfiction) post Mass Effect 3  
My Character  
Jane Brienne "Brie" Shepard  
Spacer Adept, War Hero, Paragon  
Romanced Garrus Vakarian, sister to Tali'Zorah, best friends with Liara T'Soni, buddies with Jack, Legion, and Mordin, indifferent to rest of the crew  
This fanfic is rated M for later content  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all it's characters , races, their tech, extraterrestrial locations, organizations, Starships, generalized story line, and all previously written outcomes are the sole property of Bioware and have been used without permission for the purpose of fan based entertainment and love for the series. I do NOT make profits from this. I write this for my enjoyment and love of this series and all others who feel the same way.  
Author's note/warning to any and all who read this know now that this work is based on the extended cut of the control Ending to the game and this will contain mature content down the line dealing with interspecies adult romantic relations. So if any of this offends you turn back now because I will not change it and do not apologize for my opinions on the game based on how people think that game shoulda ended. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Garrus Vakarian stood quietly at his console in the Main Battery of the Normandy reading the words again. Shepard was alive, as he had hoped and she would meet him on Palaven. The message had been sent three months ago, six months after the Reaper's backed off and her reported disappearance.  
They were still a good month outside of Turian controlled space and time seemed to crawl. Yes she was alive and yes she was coming home.

SSSSSS

Palaven: 4 weeks later  
The heat of the evening on Palaven was a force to be reckoned with, stifling, more so for Jane Brienne Shepard or Brie for short. The long sleeves and deep hood of the tunic she was wearing added to her discomfort. The garment itself was of Quarian design and while it lacked the mechanics of their suits it was made of a material that shielded her from the radiation of the direct sunlight on the planet surface.

She looked around at the camp she lived and worked in, one of three camps that resided near the capitol. Many of the six thousand souls that called this one home were still sleeping having been given little to no protection the sun's harmful radiation; they were forced to conduct all their business in the twilight and late night hours. Seeing is how all was quiet and well she started her ten minute hike to the Spaceport in the capitol. Transportation had still yet to be reestablished leaving all inhabitants to walk to where they needed to go.

Cipritine had become a melting pot of refugees Quarian, Krogan, Asari, a few Geth and the Occasional Batarian, plus all the displaced Turians. The space port was no different as refugee ships continued to poor in. Normally she would avoid the port at such times of the day, but her Intel from the Nazara Harbinger. Her once bitter enemy had indicated that her former ship would dock at some point today. The Information was spot on as it appeared to have just come in.

A wave of anxiety washed over her, this was the first time she would be seeing members of her former crew since ending the war and becoming the Reapers, none of them knew. She honestly didn't consciously remember making the decision to create an avatar body genetically identical to her original body, the one rebuilt by Cerberus anyway. But wouldn't that mean she wasn't herself anymore. She still retained all her memories, ones that could never be duplicated bonds with friends and sweet forget-me-nots she shared with Garrus, There was still a strong connection to him she felt it with every fiber of her being.

SSSSSS

It was good almost nostalgic to back home even with the sight of burned remains of city buildings. Garrus drew in a deep calming breath before stepping onto the ramp. He scoped the crowd until he came across a hooded individual but the really wasn’t what caught his attention, no, it was the pair of dog tags brandishing the Alliance N7 logo hanging from the belt of their tunic. And then he met them, a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. “Jane-Brienne.” He whispered softly.

Those eyes of hers looked worn out but still reminiscent of the spunky fire he had grown to love. He stood frozen in place, unable to do more than raise his arms for her. She started forward that moment pushing her way through the crowd running to meet him and jumping into his arms knees bent as he wrapped her in those strong arms. “She sobbed freely into his cowl. “Garrus.” Her hood falling away from bright red hair in her haste. “I’ve missed you so much.”

A taloned hand stroked the back of her hair as she drew him in for a much needed kiss. “Spirits Shepard, it’s you.” He whispered deepening the kiss and when he raspy tongue brushed against her lips she parted them eagerly. 

The sound of one clearing their throat broke their spell. She blinked away her tears and looked passed her lover to see her best friend. “Liara.”

“Good to see you.” She smiled softly.

Garrus chuckled at this and let her down. It was her, smelled like her even. The Reaper war had ended and they were now helping in to rebuild process, they owed it all to her, she deserved her return. He took her hand and led her back into the Normandy. Where she was greeted by Joker and Chakwas.

"Good to see you again, Shepard." The older woman pulled her into a hug. "When Garrus told us he heard from you I thought he was losing his mind. "

"I suppose now we will have to remove your name from the memorial wall." Liara responded hugging her as well.  
Brie pulled away as though burned. "No, please don't do that the old Shepard is gone now, I'm not her anymore."

"Stop this talk, you ARE Brie Shepard, my Brie." Her lover boomed from directly behind her. "We went through this a year and a half ago when Cerberus rebuilt you. This is no different. You are you; do you remember my request after telling you I wanted to retire with you?"

She met his gaze. "You wanted to find out what a Turian Human baby looked like."

"No one else could have known that. You've just been through hell and back, you're exhausted."  
She rested the back of her head against his chest sighing quietly. "You're right." His touch did wonders. "Where are the others?"

"Vega and Alenko are down in the shuttle bay." Joker stepped forward Edi clasped to his side. Javik went his own way but the others are still around. Oh and the Turian Councilor and Primarch are on board they needed transport back here and Garrus was insistent on finding you so we offered a lift."

"Fair enough. "She turned back to Garrus. "So what are your plans now?"

"We should go to the lounge it will be easier to fill you in."

SSSSSS

The crew deck was surprisingly busy when the seven of them stepped off the lift. Adrien Victus and Sparatus stood up from the table they are seated at when they approached. The other crew members including Ken and Gabby were scattered around taking advantage of a little downtime.

"Shepard I am beginning to think you have… what do you humans call it? Nine lives is it?" the Counselor spoke up as they all took their seats again. "So does this mean you control them now, the Reapers?"  
She looked around suspiciously. "I wouldn't say that too loudly, people won't take that sitting down. I'd rather not attract any negative attention."

Garrus grabbed her hand under the table. "Enough about that, Victus came up with a unique proposition and Hackett agreed with it."

"I take it this was done off the record?"

"Not exactly." Victus took a sip of water. "He is going to make a formal request to the right sources. If all goes well, we will establish embassies on both Earth and Palaven."

"It would be an act of good faith to forget the unhappy past and to assist each other in the rebuilding of our worlds." The counselor spoke again.  
Brie leaned into Garrus. "What other cards are you planning on bringing to the table?"

"We were hoping to find you for this." The Primarch interjected. "You and Alenko would serve as human liaison to Palaven and we would send two Turian Liaison to Earth and a proposal of a Turian and Human union. Garrus here decided to volunteer you and him, provided we did find you."

She released his hand. "While this seems a bit sudden it would at least be a start, if the Alliance goes for it."  
Garrus nuzzled her temple. Before we do any contacting I want to search the camps, my father and Solana took one of the first transports back here. I want to also hike up to the estate if we don't find any leads in case they went there."  
She stood "I think we should wait, the sun will be down in a few hours that'll allow the others to help."

"It's settled." he stood and lifted her bridal style. "For now let's head up to OUR cabin to get reacquainted and settle in for a nap. You can't deny that you're exhausted."

His tone sent a shiver down her spine. "As wonderful as that sounds we are not alone in here and I have to see the others. So put me down."

"Not a Chance, you're dead on your feet and there will be time for that later." He said moving in the direction of the elevator despite her protesting.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Her beloved Turian carried her into the captain's cabin and deposited her on the bed. He clearly had moved in here after the war ended. "Spirits Brie, it's been too long."  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "It has, but you aren't really going to want me anymore, not after that war."  
"You're seriously going to start this again?" He put a talon under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Is this about what Sparatus said, controlling the Reapers? What's wrong?"  
"What he said… It's true I do control them because I am them Garrus." She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not a reaper, I AM the reaper collective."  
He stripped down to his under armor and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Not sure I understand it all but, whatever it is it's working that's what matters you're still the woman I fell in love with."  
She pulled out of his embrace, motioning for him to lay back as she snuggled up to him. "Do you remember me mentioning the kid from Earth the one that was in my dreams?"  
"He plagued your nightmares for months."  
It was the catalyst, an AI who was taking the form of a kid. It was the control mechanism directing the reapers to harvest the organics." She laced her fingers with his. "I guess since it feared I'd do to them as I did with Sovereign and the Collectors, it chose me to replace it. The last thing I remembered was my body dissolving and my mind merging into the computer on the citadel. Than one day a few months later I just woke up needing to find you."  
"See you are still my Brie, just with new abilities. I would have a harder time believing you before, but after seeing what Cerberus did to revive you I am learning to be more open minded. But we'll keep this between us for now. I still love you Jane Brienne Shepard."  
"You really are my other half." She rested her head on his chest plates.  
He suddenly rolled them both over, pressing her into the soft bedding. "I've been thinking about us a lot since the email." Deft talons found the fastening on her tunic." I don't just want a union, I want to bond with you, start a family even if it means adoption. I want the whole package. I'm in it for the long hall as you humans like to say…"  
She chuckled softly placing a finger on his lip plates to still them. "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
He smiled. "By the traditions of both of our races if you'll have me that is."  
She made her own move pulling his undershirt over his head being mindful of his crest. "In that case yes, I'll marry you, Garrus Vakarian."  
He pulled away from her and reached into the drawer of the night stand pulling out a small box. "Good because now I can give you this." He opened the box revealing a brilliant Square or princess cut diamond hugged on either side by pink sapphires in a platinum setting. "I bought this the last time we were on the Citadel before the final battle. Liara helped me with the info about human traditions and helped figure out the size." He grabbed her left hand and slid it onto the third finger, remembering that from his research.  
"It's perfect." She teared up admiring the new piece of jewelry. "Enough of the chatter and we are still wearing far too many clothes."  
"Oh? Now who's anxious to get reacquainted?"  
The Turian hurriedly pulled the remainder of her clothing off as she did the same with his.  
"What can I say; you got me all hot with that proposal." She grinned getting up for him to catch. "And you better have something good after getting me excited Vakarian."  
He was on her in an instant grabbing her roughly by the waist and placing her on all fours on the bed. "Enough foreplay I've waited for seven and a half months to touch you." Her lover… Fiancé' nuzzled her temple as he entered her from behind.  
She cried out at the intrusion, but calmed down quickly and focused on the sensations. "Garrusss!" She called as he set an insistent yet gentle pace choosing rather to take his time with her.  
"Spirits you're tight… I've missed this." He kissed her nape soft as he could manage, but his control was slipping. "Please don't send me away like that again; I said I'd always have your back."  
She couldn't stop the tears that slipped out. "I'm sorry I did that but it was the only way to keep you from dying the way Anderson did I couldn't handle that." He nibbled at her neck as he picked up his pace eventually leading to their sweet release.  
Much later she lay naked on his chest. "How does Turian bonding work exactly?"  
He ran a taloned hand along her spine. "When a Turian finds a potential mate he or she will approach the other, if there is a mutual interest and they have enough to offer they take it to the families to discuss arrangements."  
Shepard admired the glittering stones that adorned the hand that rested oh his chest as he continued. "Now as for ceremonies, we don't have elaborate fanfares. The bonding ceremony itself takes place in one of the homes usually the one whose family is of higher standing and than only the families a maybe a few close friends are the only ones present. Vows are exchanged and we are than left to consummate our union. It's all very intimate."  
"And the colony markings?" She raised her head to look at him.  
"Generally markings on the lower standing one would be painted on before or during the vows."  
"Seems very straight forward, human weddings take months or even years to plan. There are several kinds of ceremonies. We will probably have a combination of a traditional church and military style wedding given my service history and the nature of the union between our races." She closed her eyes as they became quite heavy. "Wake me in a few hours kay?"  
SSSSSS  
When Shepard opened her eyes again Garrus was no where in the room. Her clothes had been put away and her tunic was laid out on the couch. She got up and padded barefoot to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue cameo fatigue pants, a black tank picturing the Spectre logo and her combat boots.  
As she made her way off the elevator onto the crew deck, Garrus could be heard talking to who she thought was Victus. "…She agreed to marry me by both Turian and Human traditions. She needs a Turian to represent her interests for the bonding and I can't think of any one more suited to the task than you."  
The Primarch of Palaven gaped softly." That would… Be and honor if she wishes it. I'd be a small price to repay for all that she's done for the galaxy."  
She chose that moment to step around the corner. The two Turians silenced immediately as she approached. "And what would we be talking about regarding my wedding?" She said voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"It's a common practice when a bond mate is not turian to have a Turian there to represent them."  
"Is that the reason why I woke up alone?" Taking the empty seat next to Garrus she leaned on him. "So you can discuss wedding plans? Gee Garrus didn't know you were that type of guy." She laughed at this.  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No, just making a request of your behalf."  
"I see, anyway not to change the subject but let's go see the others."  
SSSSSS  
They entered the shuttle bay and were met not only by both Vega and Alenko but also Tali who hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you alive."  
James approached sporting a limp from injuries he sustained and hugged her tentatively so the former commander's Turian wouldn't get the wrong idea. "The phoenix raises from the ashes yet again, Lola?"  
"Good to see you to Vega, still recovering from that broken leg?" She dethatched herself from him.  
"No, the damage is irreversible. Pretty much shot my future N7 plans to hell, I took an early out."  
"I'm sorry about that. And you Alenko, how's life as a spectre been treating you?"  
"Just fine I suppose, though there's not as many missions right now with the galaxy being such a mess."  
This is true, we are gathering people in the mess in about twenty minutes to discuss plans to help find Garrus' family if your interes…"  
That was when Tali noticed it, light sparking off her left hand. "Keelah Shepard, it that an engagement ring?" The younger woman was at her side immediately picking on her hand to examine the new piece more closely.  
Kaiden frowned rolling his eyes slightly as Vega started. "So you and Scars finally gonna tie the knot?"  
Garrus looked confused for a second." Tie the knot? Oh you mean the bonding?"  
"Ok enough already, I'm glad Shepard is still alive and all but can we change the subject." Alenko interjected in anger.  
Brie sighed aggravated, but decided not to push him. "We were just on our way to see Liara but I wanted to make some rounds for old time's sake."  
SSSSSS  
Liara was sitting at her desk when Shepard entered. She didn't look up from her work. "So, Garrus asked you I take it?"  
She offered her left hand to her best friend. "Yes, it surprised me really. I didn't expect he would ask so soon after reuniting."  
Liara checked the ring. "He missed you terribly, worse than after your death. We all missed you, but that didn't keep him from locking himself in your cabin for weeks. I'm not surprised he planned to ask you immediately."  
She looked sullen for a minute hating the thought of him being miserable again. "In any case will you be the maid of honor?"  
"I'd like that, thank you."  
"No thank you. We're meeting in the lounge in a few minutes to discuss finding Garrus' family."  
SSSSSS  
After catching up for a while they reentered the mess where the crew and the Turians were already waiting. Shepard stood in front of them. "Garrus has requested help in finding his father and sister after which we will be helping the Primarch and hierarchy set up temporary government complexes and aid those who are displaced. It's a daunting task and I am no longer your superior so I ask for volunteers." She looked out over the crowd. "The sun is down and will be for another six hours so radiation will not be an issue. Those of you willing to assist will meet at the airlock in fifteen minutes. That's all I have and… It's good to be back on the Normandy."  
SSSSSS  
When Shepard and Garrus arrived at the airlock Tali Vega, Liara, and the Turians were already there along with Geth. She hid her surprise behind a warm smile. "Geth, Tali?" There were two Primes and a hunter.  
"Yes Geth on the Normandy again can you believe it?" She chuckled at her former crew's pained expressions. "Hey I only took one Prime to assist me in building up my immune system the other two just followed me. I think they wanted to find you or something."  
"Really? How did you manage to hide them when I came aboard?"  
"We've been keeping them in the lower engineering deck because they were making the crew nervous."  
"We could certainly use the help." Shepard gave Garrus' hand a squeeze. "The camps are a mess, Love."  
After the allotted time a few more showed up and they were off.  
SSSSSS  
Shepard's warning could not prepare the Turian sniper for the devastation that lay beyond the ruins of the once proud capitol. There were three camps within fifty meters of each other. They had been built in and around buildings that had survived the reaper onslaught and for the most part were still standing. Merchant tents were filled with food among other necessities survivors needed. But there were still people woman and children even walking around with injuries clearly left untreated and it aggravated him.  
Three hours of splitting up into groups to search each of the camps the Turian XO deduced that his family most likely were not there. "Brie I think we've done enough searching for the night. Tomorrow I'd like you to hike up to the Vakarian Estate and see if they made it back there."  
His human nuzzled his cowl in a picked up gesture of affection. "Whatever you feel is necessary. I personally would like to go back to the ship and get more sleep."  
"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect: The Return  
CHAPTER 3  
Garrus slid out of bed early in the evening leaving a very naked, very relaxed Brie Shepard to sleep. He turned and pulled the covers up to her chin taking a few quiet moments to appreciate her exotic beauty.  
He pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt before padding over to the elevator and taking it down to the lounge for a drink. He'd been coming down here quite often to think rather than the good old days in the main battery. This whole thing with his family not hearing from them since the end of the war was adding to the stress level. The previous night activities had helped immensely but the worry of whether or not they'd find them, weighed heavy. He was interrupted as Tali entered.  
The Quarian sighed and took a seat on the sofa next to him. "I thought I might find here if not in the main battery or in Shepard's quarters."  
He frowned slightly not liking where this was going she'd been following him around a bit too much lately. "I needed to think and didn't want to bother Shepard. She needs her rest."  
Tali put a hand on his leg and he jerked away in surprise, she was clearly intoxicated. "You know I was surprised when you asked her for marriage."  
He stood and moved to the opposite couch. "I don't think this conversation is appropriate."  
"Oh come on." She got up and parked herself on his lap. "We both know I could give you more than she ever could. You don't eat the same foods or share the same interests."  
He pushed her onto the floor. "You're drunk."  
"Every time you sleep with her you and run the risk of having an allergic reaction and your family would never approve."  
"We have never had a reaction to each other and I could care less what my father thinks." The turian stood than. "This isn't your type of behavior; I thought you were happy for Brie."  
"I was faking. Are you sure it's even her this time? There was no Cerberus to rebuild her."  
"It's her, I know her better than anyone." He went to the door forgetting about the brandy he poured. "Something's changed about you and not for the better."  
"I've wanted you for months Garrus; you just refuse to see it, too hung up on her."  
Shepard entered the room quietly as Garrus spoke again. "I know this is about Reegar, how much he meant to you. But this petty jealousy of Shepard will only hurt you in the long run. You're like a sister to her."  
The former executive officer flared his mandibles in shock as he noticed Brie was there. "You should be resting."  
"I couldn't sleep without you there. What did I miss?"  
He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Just letting Tali here know where I stand regarding personal space. Now if you'll excuse me I will be in the main battery calibrating." He turned than and was gone.  
She looked confused for a moment but decided she'd go and talk to him about it later. "Is there something I should know Tali?"  
She stiffened. "Nope, talk to you later Shepard."  
SSSSSS  
At sundown the turnout was not nearly the size of the night before, but they would just be hiking up to the Vakarian estate to check things over and setting it up as a base of operations. Tali, Victus and the turian councilor were waiting in the Combat Information Center. "Okay," Shepard spoke up. "Here's the game plan. We will be making a trek to the Vakarian property to survey damage and hopefully find Garrus's family. If they're not we will be searching the camps again and return to the ship by sunrise if all goes to plan."  
When they exited the Normandy a Turian male made his approach. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy?"  
The young Quarian admiral tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, what's this about?"  
"I need you to come with me ma'am. It's about a squad leader Kal'Reegar, he's survived injuries sustained during repairs to one of our comms towers. He's been asking for you for months and when we heard that the Normandy had landed in the space port I was sent to retrieve you."  
The Normandy's engineer looked back at her former commanding officer the shock evident in her body language. Shepard smiled warmly. "Go on, I think Kal needs you more than I do right now."  
"Thanks Shepard and I'm… Sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
"Don't worry about it just go."  
SSSSSS  
The walk to the Vakarian estate took twenty minutes all of which had Garrus tense. Brie kept a steady hand on his arm.  
There were superficial damages to the outlying structures and the surrounding fence had been completely destroyed, but surprisingly the house withstood most of the damage to it. Garrus flared his mandibles making a mad dash for the front entrance. "Dad, Sol? It's Garrus!"  
Shepard followed and took a few minutes to survey the area. The house was closer to a mansion in regards to size; they stood in a grand foyer that had a type of marble flooring, with a lit fire pit in the center and two winding staircases on either side. It looked like it had once been beautiful but now bore debris and dust and the glass doors had been blown of their hinges. Despite the damage someone was definitely living here and she hoped for her lover's sake it was his family.  
A female turian with Vakarian clan markings stepped from around the corner at the top of the right hand stair well followed closely by a Decian Chellick. "Garrus? Spirits it is you, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."  
The female who Shepard assumed must be Solana embraced Garrus tightly. "Looking for you actually."  
She turned to Shepard. "You must be Commander Shepard, the Spectre. Garrus wouldn't shut up about you when you first met."  
She pulled back her hood. "Nothing but good things I hope. And its former Commander I haven't reenlisted with the Alliance Military as of yet."  
The younger of the Vakarian siblings turned to the other two hooded turians won't you all follow me we were just cleaning up from dinner."  
They were led upstairs to a large sitting room. "Sol, did Dad make it back?" Worry was clearly taking its toll.  
"He's out back, Mom's here too, as soon as the war was over she had herself transferred here she's still on the Salarian's treatment but she can manage it herself now as long as she can keep getting the prescription from Helios." She smiled fondly in that turian sort of way that reminded Brie of her Garrus. "We're all back together again. You folks will have to pardon the oil lamps the electricity hasn't been restored yet, but please make yourselves at home."  
Victus pulled back his hood as did Sparatus causing both Solana and Chellick to stop dead. "Thank you."  
"Primarch, it's an honor to meet you sir, I'll get my parents right away sir."  
SSSSSS  
Tali entered the makeshift hospital on the verge of tears. Six months of hell, since his squads reported demise, the pain was unbearable. In the time since returning to the migrant fleet after the defeat of the collectors they had spent a lot of time together catching up and became close knit. Truth of the matter was that being just three years younger than the vibrant and handsomely built Kal they had been pretty much raised together and through the rite of becoming fully fledged citizens and going on pilgrimage, the course of their relationship as friends had began to change.  
The absence did make the heart grow fonder but their paths had continued to keep them apart. While Tali on Pilgrimage stayed with Commander Shepard on the Normandy to go after and defeat Saren while Kal went into training for military service.  
During their time on the Neema in Shepard's two year absence he had developed a profound albeit annoying respect for her higher status in the fleet and had therefore kept her at a professional distance. It wasn't until the six months after the defeat of the Collectors and the resulting preparations for the upcoming Reaper invasion and the campaign against the Geth that he had much to her joy, expressed an interest in her. Than the attack came and they had been separated again. There had been that longing to see him, again but than his squad had been reported killed in action, she had been devastated.  
She quietly approached his bedside. A turian medic approached her. "You must be Tali; he'll be pleased to see you when he wakes."  
She eyed the PICC line in his left arm and numerous makeshift patches along several suit breeches. "I can't believe he made it out."  
"The sedative should wear off soon, he's done nothing but call out for a Tali'Zorah when he's awake." She ran a finger along his faceplate as this turian spoke.  
"How did you guys find him?"  
"A recovery team was sent in to retrieve the bodies so that they could be sent to the Migrant Fleet and found him and two others barely alive. The other two died in transport leaving him as the sole survivor." The medic pulled a chair over to her. "You have yourself a fighter there Miss Zorah don't ever let him go. "  
"Is he in any pain?"  
"I assure you he is comfortable however he's been fighting infection since we brought him here six months ago but he is steadily showing signs of improvement but now that you're here it'll boost his morale and hopefully recovery will speed up." She took a seat in the chair and pulled Kal's hand up and placed it between her own. "We have Geth aboard the Normandy that would help boost his immune system on the Normandy; I'd like to take him there when he's awake enough to travel."  
"Of course ma'am."  
The Marine stirred quietly drawing her attention. "Kal, can you hear me?" she gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Tali, you're okay? The reapers."  
"They're gone Kal, Shepard defeated, we defeated them. It's over."  
SSSSSS  
The elder Vakarian's joined the Primarch and the others. "Primarch Victus, it's an honor, what brings you to our home?" Calista asked softly.  
"Your son actually he had wanted to look for you and was kind enough to offer a ride." Victus took a moment to collect his thoughts. "He also stated in his offer to help rebuild that he wanted to set this up as a makeshift base of operations. There are other matters and details to discuss but now is not that time. We will need a place to stay for the time being."  
Castis Vakarian stood and offered a hand which the Primarch gladly shook. "Then you are all most welcome here provided I get a few minutes with my son and his commander."  
Shepard and Garrus followed his parents to the back deck. "It's good to see you alive and well son but I have left you alone too long it seems." He clapped his hand on Garrus' shoulder. "Now you both have a lot of explaining to do, you are clearly a lot closer to each other than just a commander and her executive officer."  
Shepard felt Garrus stiffen beside her before he spoke up. "What would you like me to say, I certainly won't apologize, we fell in love, and I don't have some human fetish."  
Calista spoke up once again. "That's beside the point the real question here is what are your plans for the future, marriage? That's all fine and dandy, and what would you do for passing on the family name to children? Clearly the physical incompatibility will make getting her pregnant impossible."  
"Why don't I like where this is going?"  
Shepard put a hand up to silence him. "I have the utmost respect for Garrus and we have actually considered all the options. A union with Garrus would establish good relations between our two people. And as for children, it's been a long war there are many orphans who will need warm and loving homes Turians included so adoption wouldn't be a problem. This galaxy has to change and if not us than who will?"  
SSSSSSSSSS Doctor Karin Chakwas shot out of bed as she received a comm from Edi stating there was a male Quarian accompanying Tali who needed medical attention, but she was unprepared for the sight of who followed the engineer into the med bay. 'Dead man walking.' "Reegar, it's a pleasure to meet you again but it seems it could be under better circumstances. What can I do for you?"  
Tali helped the ailing man to a nearby bed and got him comfortable. "He's been fighting infection since being rescued from the ruble of a communications tower and lucky to have lived."  
It's okay Admiral Zorah."  
"Kal." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Please call me Tali. Anyway I found him in a makeshift field hospital and brought him back here our Geth can help his immune system."  
The medic brought over a bag of dextro based saline she had pulled from a nearby cupboard and attached to his PICC line before pulling a regiment of dextro based antibiotics out of the cooler. "Of course."  
"It's okay Kal we'll get you well again." The engineer took a seat next to him on the bed. "I'm so glad to have you back. I missed you too much."  
He pulled his hand out of hers and placed it on her face mask. "So you will have me than?"  
She did little to hide the tears in her voice. "Oh Kal, it was never about not being with you, I've loved you for years now. Things just got busy and time got away from us. Just rest we'll have plenty of time for this later."


End file.
